Misión: Ruborizar al maestro
by Luna-ct
Summary: Todo empieza siendo un juego y acaba en algo que de verdad quieres que ocurra,pero no te lo esperas.ObixAni abtengase homofobos.


**Bueno,para empezar diré que soy damadeluna, lo que me ocurre es lo siguiente:**

**Ayer me hachearon la cuenta de mi otro e-mail,no sé quien pudo haber sido, pero para que no lograran entrar aquí en fanfiction y se hagan pasar por mí, sintiéndolo mucho, he tenido que borrar todas las historias que publiqué con la cuenta de damadeluna, lamentándolo mucho, de modo que, las próximas historias (y las que he borrado) las publicaré con dos cuentas mías, mis nicks son : Lunact y Nelya. Muchas gracias y perdón.**

**Misión: "Ruborizar al maestro"**

**00**

El diálogo en el ascensor es un poquito subido de tono a partir de lo del aseo, lo sé! Bueno…disfruten leyendo, besos de chocolate!

Agosto, octavo mes del año, mes en el que, por supuesto, la gente pasa calor, pero, ¿y quién no? Si es que ¡parece el peor de todos!

Con el sol calentándote la cabeza, y lo peor es por la noche, raras veces hace un poquito de fresquito y cuándo quieres asomarte a la ventana a disfrutarlo, ya no hay más, ¡se esfumó!Y eso era lo que ocurría en el Templo de los jedi, y en cualquiera de las habitaciones, no se podía estar en ningún sitio.

En la tercera planta, al fondo a la izquierda, se encontraban dos jedis entrenando, bajo la mirada calculadora de Mace Windu.

-No te concentras bien joven Skywalker- aprobó Mace levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia los dos, que pararon al oír su voz.

-¿Cómo no me voy a concentrar? Hace demasiado calor aquí dentro!- se pasó la manga por la frente apagando su espada láser.

-Eso no es una razón comprensiva- volvió a decir

-Tiene razón- habló a su vez Obi-wan viniendo de coger una toalla para secarse el sudor él también,- hace demasiado calor-

Anakin también fue al fondo de la sala para coger otra toalla.

-Esa no es razón para…-

-¡Basta Mace!- le cortó Obi-wan tirando la toalla al suelo,-Anakin hace lo que puede, yo le veo listo para poder entrar como maestro en el Templo, pero parece que tu no quieres verlo! Como si trataras de alejarle de todo!...incluso alejarlo de mí-

-¡Es que no está preparado!-

-¡El que no está preparado para verlo como maestro eres tú maldita sea!- Obi-wan elevó un poco la voz, y pudo sentir los ojos de Anakin puestos en aquella conversación, mirando cautelosamente.

-Le proteges demasiado, pasas demasiado tiempo con el chico, ya no es ningún younglin-

-Así que de eso se trata, te molesta que tenga más relación con él que contigo, te molesta que me lleve bien con Anakin- se acercó un poco más a Windu para que lo pudiera escuchar mejor, - Los celos conducen al camino de la ira y la desesperación, y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Mace -

Mace miraba al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado por la verdad que le acababa de decir Obi-wan, al levantar la vista, su compañero pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban.

-Mace, no, ahora no vayas a montar una escena…-

-Obi-wan, si sólo tu…si me dejaras…yo podría hacer que tu me quisieras…yo…- Mace le acarició el brazo, como un súplico, como esperando a que Obi-wan se derritiera ante tal gesto, pero enseguida apartó el brazo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Sabes que mi respuesta es no- se agachó para recoger la toalla que había tirado cuando elevó el tono de voz.-Y seguirá siendo no- dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Anakin, bebiendo un poco de agua, empezó a entablar conversación con su padawan, mientras Mace Windu observaba la escena con una mirada penetrante, llena de rabia.

-¿Sabe maestro?- inquirió Anakin dejando su vaso de agua a un lado, -si las miradas matasen, usted ya estaría muerto- sonrió de lado.

-Lo sé, al terminar mi conversación con él ha empezado a hacerlo-

-¿Pero porqué?- pregunto Anakin con la misma curiosidad como cuando era pequeño.

-Seguramente porque no sabe lo que dice- Obi-wan volvía a beber agua, -y ahora se habrá percatado de que sabemos lo que hace y abandonará el lugar- dio un último trago de agua y tiró el vaso al contenedor de reciclaje.

-Que bien lo sabe maestro- rió por lo bajo Anakin, que miraba la escena con interés.

-Es el típico enfado de Mace Windu, siempre ha sido así,-

-Yo no lo recuerdo- dijo saliendo por la puerta mientras se la aguantaba a Obi-wan para que pudiera pasar.

-Eso es porque tu eras más pequeño y siempre estabas por ahí metido en líos, o pilotando alguna nave que no era lo suficientemente adecuada para un niño de 9 años- Obi-wan lo miró de reojo.

-claro!por que yo iba más avanzado que los demás niños, recuerda que yo era un encanto- Anakin esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro,- ironizó Obi-wan,- un encanto, sobre todo para mí, que tenía que ir a buscarte a todos lados, cada vez que hacías cualquier triquiñuela, se me ponía el corazón en la garganta-

-eso es porque eras muy severo conmigo- añadió Anakin a la vez que se metían dentro del elevador hacia sus habitaciones.

-yo no soy severo- Obi-wan arqueó una ceja, -soy un jedi-

-Ya, un jedi muy gruñon,- Obi-wan le volvió a echar otra mirada de las suyas mientras Anakin reía por lo bajo, juntando sus labios para oprimir su risita.

El ascensor paró en seco, y pilló algo desprevenidos a los dos jedi.Obi-wan se acercó a los botones, pulsaba una y otra vez el botón que indicaba "subir".

-La paciencia conduce al éxito,-el maestro dio un pequeño respingo al notar la voz de su padawan susurrándole en el oido,-palabras textuales tuyas-volvió a añadir regresando a su sitio, con sus manos puestas en la espalda; Obi-wan seguía apretando el botón, murmurando para sí mismo frases un "poco" incoherentes según Anakin, la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Obi-wan apretó demasiado fuerte el botón e hizo que la luz se apagara, dejando apenas las luces de color naranja, las de emergencia. Hubo un silencio total, y Anakin tosió, su tos sonó algo así como "cascarrabias".

-Puede que a primera vista te parezca insensato, pero no soy sordo-

Anakin no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reirse,su maestro como siempre, ceja levantada y esta vez un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-No me mires de esa forma,- dijo al fin limpiándose las lágrimas y suspirando un ligero "ay!".

-Es que no le encuentro la gracia por ningún lado- se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh! Vamos Obi-wan, nunca te ríes por nada, no tienes sentido del humor-

-¿Sentido del humor? De acuerdo, ¿desde cuanto hace que no te lavas ese pelo?-

Anakin paró de reírse en seco y le contestó –desde que tú dejaste de afeitarte-

-mi aspecto es de un caballero jedi- dijo volviéndose a cruzar de brazos

-¿de un lunático tal vez?- y Anakin comenzó a reírse a de nuevo bajo la mirada seria de su maestro.

-Mejor ser un lunático a ser un clavo oxidado- Esta vez fue Obi-wan quien empezó a reírse de verdad, como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, Anakin lo miraba sorprendido, estaba entre medio reírse él también o contestarle de nuevo.

-Refinado- bufo Anakin, -Pulcro maestro Obi-wan Kenobi-

-Por supuesto- afirmó quitandose su capa jedi,empezaba a ahcer calor,-sentido del humor no tendré, pero limpio, si, lo soy- la tiró a un rincón del elevador.

-Por favor!- vaciló Anakin,- entras al aseo a hacer tus necesidades y te lavas las manos, y si entras 8 veces, pues 8 veces que te las lavas-

-Claro! No me digas que tu no…- Dijo Obi-wan sorprendido señalando a su padawan, Anakin hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, indiferente, y su maestro soltó un "Oh!Dios!"

-Eres el jedi más sucio de todos! Y pensar que cuando hemos estado practicando me has puesto una mano en el hombro y…no!- se limpió las manos en la pared del elevador,-¡eres el ser más guarro de toda la galaxia!-

-No me hagas hablar- eso fue todo lo que Anakin dijo.

-A qué te refieres con ese "no me hagas hablar"- le imitó en el mismo tono.

-A que no soy yo precisamente quien gime por las noches- Anakin lo miró con la típica cara de "te he pillado".

-¿Cómo?- preguntó algo perdido su maestro

-Si, si,- se acercó más hasta quedar frente a frente,- Cuando dormimos por las noches te oigo gritar, gemir, que quieres más, por eso me cambié de habitación, ¿crees que podía dormir con alguien así en el mismo sitio?-

-Yo no grito!- se defendió Obi-wan indignado, -me limito a dormir, no a dar mil vueltas en mi cama- señaló a Anakin con la mirada,- no me extraña que tu colchón se estropeara-

-Socorro!- gritó Anakin alzando la vista al techo del elevador, Obi-wan enseguida le tapó la boca con la mano,-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Salir de aquí!no aguanto más!¿hay alguien que pueda oírme?-

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Obi-wan sorprendido,- veo que no soy el único que pierde la paciencia- Anakin lo fulminó con la mirada, su maestro tenía una expresión triunfante en el rostro, le encantaba verlo enfadado con esa mirada de niño pequeño.

Anakin enseguida pensó como quitarle esa sonrisita juguetona, y, entrecerrando los ojos hizo la pregunta menos esperada para Obi-wan, el cual se ruborizó al instante.

-Maestro- lo llamó Anakin muy mansamente.

-¿si?- contestó él de la misma forma.

-¿Es usted virgen?- se rozó la punta de la lengua con su labio superior esperando una respuesta. Obi-wan se puso algo serio y nervioso y comenzaron a sudarle un poco las manos.

-¿A qué viene eso?- su voz sonó cortante, pero su padawan podía percibir el miedo en él y lo sabía.

-Pura curiosidad- se apoyó en la pared del ascensor en frente de Obi-wan,- es que sería una tontería no serlo, usted es tan…- no encontraba las palabras.

-¿tan qué?- volvió a preguntar de la misma forma con una ceja levantada.

-tan atractivo- Anakin se mordió el labio inferior, le gustaba ver a su maestro de aquella forma, le encantaba ese juego, "ruborizar al maestro".

-Sabes de sobra que no me gusta que hagas eso- le advirtió Obi-wan con un dedito amenazador,-me siento incómodo cuando me miras de esa forma-

-¿Así?- Anakin le miró lujurioso pasándose la lengua por el labio, muy lentamente se quitó su capa, dejándola a un lado del elevador.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Me pones nervioso-

-Eso es algo positivo, ¿no cree maestro?-

-Anakin, deja de hablar en ese tono, no…no hagas eso!- le indicó al ver que se abría un poco la camiseta y de jaba al descubierto un poco de abdomen, pero en realidad a Obi-wan le gustaba verlo así, no sabía la razón, pero le gustaba.

-Pero es que yo tengo calor- ahora comenzaba a andar muy lentamente hacia su maestro, el cual, se puso más tenso de lo que estaba; miró a ambos lados, buscando algo que hacer, pero no podía huir como solía hacer en los pasillos, estaba en un elevador, no había salida…bueno sí, se le ocurrió una.

-Socorro!- gritaba esta vez Obi-wan.

-Pero maestro, ¿no me has dicho que debo ser paciente?- preguntó llegando hasta él

-Me equivoqué!- pronunció exasperado, dio un pequeño saltito cuando los brazos de Anakin lo acorralaron contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al de él.

-¿Por qué se pone nervioso?- le preguntó rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya.

-No estoy nervioso,- contestó girando su cabeza, ese olor que propagaba el cuerpo de Anakin, era…hipnotizador, olía igual que un bebé, deliciosamente bien.

-está sudando-

-eso es porque hace calor, - giró la cabeza hacia al otro lado, al ver que su padawan lo buscaba con la mirada.

-Y más que va a hacer- puso una mano sobre el botón del pantalón de Obi-wan, y reaccionó enseguida cuando su respiración se acceleró . Lo desabrochó y bajo la cremallera muy despacio, lo justo para que una de sus manos cupiera dentro, Obi-wan apretó los labios, pero Anakin oyó el gemido perfectamente.

-Interesante reacción- su voz sonó como un susurro, aún con la cabeza echada hacia un lado, Anakin comenzó a acercarse a él, empezó a pasar su lengua por la garganta de Obi-wan, lamió su nuez, ahora por un lateral del cuello, ahora por el otro, después succionando piel, ahora por el lugar en el que se unen el cuello y el hombro.

-¿Por qué no te deshaces de esto?- preguntó tirando suavemente hacia arriba de su camiseta dejando ver un paisaje perfecto para Anakin. La piel de Obi-wan se erizó ante aquella acción. Obi-wan era ahora un pelele en las manos de Anakin, se dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

Anakin se agachó un poco para empezar a lamer de arriba abajo su pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen, pero sin parar el movimiento de su mano que seguía en su pantalón. Subió hasta quedar cara a cara, y Obi-wan hizo el mismo gesto que había hecho su padwan segundos antes, le arrebató la camiseta tirando de los bordes de la cintura y sacársela por arriba. El cuerpo de Anakin era perfecto para Obi-wan, le encantaba su espalda, su hermosa y bien formada espalda, a la que tantas veces había deseado aferrarse y no soltarse jamás.

Como si tuviera miedo de que apartara de nuevo la cara, Anakin acercó su rostro al de su maestro, rozó sus labios con los suyos para comprobar que se dejaría besar, sintió que podía cuando no hizo nada por girar la cabeza, y se lanzó a sus labios desesperadamente, aspirando profundamente el aroma de aquellos labios para luego empezar a saborearlos, empezar a deleitarse con esa boca que tantas ganas tenía de probar.

Se podía ver la lengua de Anakin entrando y saliendo de la boca de Obi-wan, mientras tanto, Obi-wan succionaba su labio inferior y lo lamía gustosamente.

Anakin introdujo la otra mano en el pantalón de su maestro, quería hacerle disfrutar, y lo conseguiría.Obi-wan sólo pudo gemir dentro de Anakin al sentir ambas manos deslizándose por su erección.

Su respiración se entrecortaba, Anakin movía su mano más rápido, Obi-wan sólo pudo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla contra la pared, dejó escapar un suspiro, ahora resoplaba, Anakin iba más deprisa, sacó una de las manos del pantalón para desabrochar el suyo, Obi-wan gimió más fuerte, indicando que había llegado, empezó a respirar, le costaba trabajo, Anakin sacó la mano del pantalón y le puso dos dedos a Obi-wan, el cual, los lamía de arriba abajo. Apartó la mano, y se puso de rodillas para quitarle el pantalón, que al igual que la camisa, también se los bajó muy despacio, subió con sus manos por sus muslos, su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, lo volvió a besar, esta vez con ternura, jugando con su paladar. Todo lo que pudo hacer Obi-wan fue quitarle los suyos a Anakin y cogerlo en peso, poniéndole contra la pared.

¿No podía existir una imagen más perfecta?Anakin rodeándo su cintura con sus piernas, mientras que su miembros se rozaban cautelosamente, causando un placer exquisito, y Obi-wan dejando caer a su amante en el suelo suavemente. Con ayuda de la fuerza lograron quitarse la última prenda que les cubría el cuerpo, las botas.

-Esto está mal- musitó Anakin una vez que Obi-wan estaba sobre él.

-Lo sé- afirmó el otro jedi -si el consejo llegara a enterarse..-

-No, digo que está mal, porque tendría que ser yo el que esté encima tuya-

Se dio media vuelta, dejando a su maestro sobre el suelo, arrinconándole con sus manos, con sus caricias, con sus besos, se sentía tan bien.

Acarició su pelo cuando Anakin se deleitaba haciendo ventosa en su barriga, se atrevió a bajar un poco más pero se paró, estaba indeciso, ¿se dejaría llevar o lo apartaría de un empujón? Pronto lo sabría cuando su maestro hizo que le mirara a los ojos tomándolo de la barbilla, le dio un pequeño besó y le susurró "no me niegues lo que tanto he deseado".

Anakin abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba en serio, bajó por su pecho con un camino de besos cortos hasta llegar a su zona más íntima. Rodeó su miembro con decisión y lo lamió de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo leves succiones para después introducírselo en la boca,¡una sensación que no tiene palabras para explicar aquel término! Lo rodeaba con su lengua, succionaba con fuerza la punta a la vez que con su mano iba marcando el ritmo.Obi-wan no sabía si gritar el nombre de Anakin o gemir, así que hizo ambas cosas.

Ahora Anakin se disponía a introducir dos dedos en la entrada de su maestro, cuando le detuvo.

-Ahora soy yo el que dice lo que le conviene a cada uno-

De nuevo Anakin se recostaba otra vez, y Obi-wan se colocaba encima suya, supuso que su erección ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricada después de lo que Anakin le había hecho, no perdió más tiempo y entró con cuidado.

Anakin sólo pudo apretar los dientes entrecerrando su boca y cerrando sus ojos, ante el primer empujón. Obi-wan salía y entraba con maestría, el dolor desaparecía sintiendo sus manos acariciar sus caderas, Anakin se sentía en el cielo, colocó las manos de Obi-wan en sus ingles, haciendo que la caricia se alargara y fuera placentera. Las embestidas iban siendo cada vez más fuertes, el elevador lleno de gemidos por ambas bocas, ahora unidas, fundidas en un beso apasionado.

Obi-wan se separó del beso, miró a Anakin, el rostro cubierto por algunas gotas de sudor, su flequillo se le pegaba a la frente debido al calor, su lengua que aparecía y desaparecía para mojarse los labios de placer, sus párpados cerrados, "un regalo para la vista, sin duda" pensó Obi-wan al verlo así.

Por el contrario Anakin abrió sus ojos y observó a su maestro que ahora miraba los empujones que le propagaba a Anakin, haciendo que disfrutara.

"Realmente es hermoso" pensó, sus ojosa azules concentrados en la escena, mordiéndose el labio cada vez que amenazaba un gemido por salir, una de las venas de su cuello que vibraba al respirar, "sí" volvió a pensar sonriendo "lo es".

Sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando Obi-wan se percató de que Anakin lo estaba mirando de aquella forma, no era la mirada llena de lujuria de siempre, era una mirada cálida, llena de amor y cariño. Se inclinó levemente hacia Anakin para besar su frente, a la vez que éste cerraba sus ojos una vez más, al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios con su piel, el ritmo iba ahora más lento, moviendo sus caderas suavemente haciendo que el éxtasis llegara para ambos, Obi-wan se acercó ahora a su oído y le susurró lo que Anakin quería oír.

-Te quiero pequeño-

Lo miró a la cara y su expresión lo dijo todo, Anakin tenía los ojos brillantes, besó a Obi-wan y también se lo hizo saber –y yo te quiero a ti Obi-wan-

Ahora Anakin se incorporaba, abrazando a Obi-wan, un abrazo mútuo entre ambos, besos en cuello y manos por parte del más pequeño, besos en hombros y pecho por parte del maestro.

Acabaron apoyados el uno en el otro, con sus bocas una vez más unidas y sus gemidos acallados por sus besos.

Se miraron una vez más a los ojos, esta vez, Anakin con las mejillas sonrosadas y comenzando a regular su respiración, Obi-wan con el flequillo desordenado en la frente y sus párpados entrecerrados.

Notaron un movimiento brusco, el elevador de nuevo, comenzaba a subir.

Se vistieron rápidamente, el ascensor marcaba el piso hacia dónde se dirigía, Obi-wan miró atónito al ver que se trataba de la planta en la cual se encontraba alojado Mace Windu, ambos se miraron y en sus rostros aparecieron unas sonrisas juguetonas, algo se les había ocurrido, cada uno se colocó a un lado de la puerta de la puerta del elevador, mientras tanto algo ocurría fuera, en el piso al que subían.

Mace hablaba con dos robots que habían logrado desatrancar el elevador, se despedía de ellos y le agradeció el trabajo y esfuerzo por arreglarlo, ahora esperaba a que subiera, para poder bajar al salón principal y reunirse con el consejo, allí esperaba encontrarse con Obi-wan y obligarle a hacer lo que él quisiera, no estaba dispuesto a sentirse rechazado, hasta que sus pensamientos pararon, cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, pero sólo a medias, la puerta se atrancó, dejando ver a un atractivo Obi-wan, con una atractiva mirada y una atractiva sonrisa, Mace Windu sonrió apenas al verle, era asombroso.

-Obi-wan- hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo,-quisiera hablar contigo-.

-Mace- hizo el mismo gesto,- lo lamento pero ahora estoy muy ocupado, tengo que ir a..-

-Tus excusas no me valen- su voz sonó seria y cortante –sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea- sonó decidido, aunque con un cierto tono de súplica.

-Lo siento, pero sigue siendo no, y así será- se acomodó su capa jedi, ajustándosela del cuello, observó el rostro del otro, que permanecía incrédulo y a la vez interrogante, algo se traía entre manos –no quiero que sufras, pero no es a ti a quién mi corazón pertenece- ante esta confesión, Mace abrió los ojos un poco más, ¿ya había alguien en su vida?

-el joven Skywalker ¿no es así?- preguntó

Se oyó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta, Mace se sorprendió al ver a Anakin empujando la puerta del elevador.

-Sí, - afirmó Anakin haciendo fuerza por ponerla bien, Obi-wan le observaba con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro,- aquí estoy, se había atrancado maestro- la colocó en su sitio, e hizo un gesto de saludo para Mace Windu, él le devolvió el gesto segundos después al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Si nos disculpas ahora Windu- habló Obi-wan, -tenemos unos asuntos que resolver-

-Le veremos en la cena- dijo Anakin.

Se despidieron de un Mace Windu confundido al que dejaron solo, mientras ellos se encaminaban hacia el fondo del pasillo. Se giró y los vio a los dos alejándose con paso tranquilo, Anakin rodeó los hombros de Obi-wan con su brazo, iban hablando y riéndo entre ellos, sintió algo quemarse en su interior al verlos de aquella forma, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser Anakin Skywalker el que lo rodeara y no él? Su mirada los fulminó aún más, cuando pensaron que nadie los veía adentrarse en una habitación, y la mano de Obi-wan se posó ligeramente en el trasero de Anakin.

La ira inundó el alma de Mace Windu.


End file.
